1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic composition for application to the skin, especially for treatment in areas surrounding the eyes.
2. The Related Art
Reduction or, at least, covering of facial lines and wrinkles is an important function of a cosmetic skin composition. Nowhere on the face is this function more important than around the area of the eyes. Signs of aging are particularly evident in this region.
In formulating a composition for application around the eye area, consideration must not only be given to anti-aging actives but also to aesthetics of the product. These products must be sufficiently thick to avoid running of the material into the corneum which would cause irritation. These products must stay in place even in high-heated environments. Not all types of thickening agents can be successfully employed for such products. For instance, certain types of traditional thickening agents are quite temperature sensitive with respect to viscosity. Most important, however, is that a great many thickening agents and, even cosmetic vehicles, impart the wrong feel to the skin.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 588,249, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,057 (Spellman et al) discloses formulations where the vehicle and thickener may be silicone oils or gums. High viscosity silicones are known to thicken a formulation but leave a slippery residue thereby imparting a slippery rather than a tacky feel. Consumers find this undesirable. Instead, a tacky residue has been found through consumer testing to be the most aesthetically pleasing.
Another desirable aesthetic of a skin care product is to have a clear or transparent composition. Not all thickening agents and/or vehicles are sufficiently compatible or of the proper refractive index to achieve product clarity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skin care product that includes both volatile components and relatively non-volatile ones, with the latter conveying a slightly tacky feel to the skin upon evaporation of the lower boiling components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skin care product especially suitable for use in areas surrounding the eyes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a skin care product sufficiently thick so as to prevent the product from running once placed upon the skin.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a skin care product that is clear or transparent.
Other objects, features and advantages will become more readily apparent upon reference to the summary and detailed description of the invention that follows.